


Bears

by monday_shoes



Series: EAD Birthday Bash [18]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Ass Imperfect, Inspired By A Softer World, M/M, Multi, Rare Bears Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monday_shoes/pseuds/monday_shoes
Relationships: Alexios/Testikles/that oil Testikles likes
Series: EAD Birthday Bash [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666675
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Bears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chickolascage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickolascage/gifts).



  



End file.
